[unreadable] In the next twenty years, the medical field will be transformed by the use of nanotechnologies to diagnose, image, treat, and prevent diseases and disorders. The generation of these nanotechnologies requires basic research at the interfaces of biology, chemistry, physics, and engineering. The long-term objective of this research is to develop nanometer scale protein cage architectures for targeted delivery of therapeutic compounds and imaging agents. The overall goal of this proposal is to employ genetic and chemical modifications to impart biomedical functions to selected protein cages. Two protein cage systems will be utilized, the 28 nm diameter cowpea chlorotic mottle viral capsid devoid its nucleic acid (CCMV) and the 12 nm diameter small heat shock protein (MjHsp). These protein cages will be used to encapsulate therapeutics (doxorubicin), imaging agents (iron oxides) and present tumor-targeting peptides on their exterior surface. These constructs will be tested in cell culture assays for their ability to direct cell targeted drug delivery and imaging. [unreadable] [unreadable]